Bizarre ? Vous avez dit bizarre ?
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Sinbad qui veut un enfant, Kouen qui laisse tomber sa copine et Judal qui prend Sinbad pour son père. Voila ce dont je rêve la nuit. / Sans queue ni tête - Texte1 : KouenxSinbad /Texte2 : Kouenx? \
1. Hermaphrodite

Kouen se faisait du soucie. Toute la journée Sinbad s'était plein de douleur dans son bas ventre et maintenant il occupait les toilettes depuis presque vingt minutes. Autant dire que Kouen se demandait si son amant n'était pas bien malade. Finalement, Sinbad apparut sur sa gauche et s'allongea sur le lit en souriant à Kouen comme si de rien n'était. Ce dernier ce leva et passa lui aussi aux cabinet, comme toujours avant d'aller se coucher.

Au moment de relever les lunettes des toilettes, Kouen nota du sang au fond de la cuvette. Et ça ne pouvait pas être le sien puisqu'il n'avait encore rien fait. Vraiment inquiet cette fois, il alla voir Sinbad en lui demandant s'il allait bien et s'il ne voulait pas aller aux urgences.

-De quoi ? Le sang ? Mais c'est normal, c'est rien, éluda Sinbad en souriant.

-Ce n'est rien ? On va aller aux urgences, il vaut mieu-

-Oublie les urgences et fois-moi un enfant à la place, s'il-te-plait, quémanda celui aux cheveux mauves avec toujours son sourire qui s'était agrandit à sa question.

-Pardon ? Kouen regardait bête Sinbad en ce demandant s'il n'était pas plus prudent d'appeler une ambulance plutôt que de l'emmener lui-même. Savait-on jamais qu'il lui prenne une certaine lubie pendant que lui conduisait.

-Ah ! C'est vraie, j'ai oublié de t'en parler je suis un hermaphrodite ! Sinbad souriait toujours de toutes ses dents. Et je suis dans mon cycle. Un enfant, ça te tente ?

Dans une chambre plongée dans le noir, Kouen se redressa en sursaut et en sueur. Il venait de faire un rêve affreusement horrible : Sinbad lui demandait de l'engrosser comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit. Une main baladeuse remonta jusque sous son menton et dirigea son regard rosé dans celui or de son amant. Avec ses magnifiques cheveux cascadant sur son dos pour s'étaler frivolement sur le lit, Kouen trouvait Sinbad des plus désirables.

Finalement, le rouquin le renversa sur le dos et grimpa sur ses anches avec quelques idées bien ancrées dans sa tête. Sinbad lui fit un sourire illuminé en susurrant quelques mots vu que Kouen s'était arrêté pour le regarder.

-Alors, cet enfant, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? S'impatienta Sinbad.

Kouen en tomba à la renverse. En ouvrant les yeux, il réalisa qu'il était étalé au sol à côté du lit et que Sinbad le regardait avec un œil embrumé par le sommeil.

-Je sais pas ce que t'as cette nuit, Kouen, mais je peux te dire que t'es chiant ! T'arrêtes pas de bouger, t'as essayé de me prendre pendant que je dormais et maintenant tu fais un bruit de tous les diables en t'écrasant au sol, son regard s'adoucit. Franchement, si vraiment t'as t'en envie de moi, dis-le parce que là, t'es infernal ! râla Sinbad en ayant marre de ne pas pouvoir dormir.

-Tu veux pas d'enfant ? Je risque pas de t'en faire un ? se méfia Kouen devant l'invitation.

-Vraiment, t'es bizarre cette nuit. D'habitude, tu m'aurais sauté dessus et on est des hommes ! Bon sang, t'en as d'autres des questions comme ça ?! s'exclama Sinbad. C'est parce que je t'ais restreint sexuellement ces derniers temps que tu dérailles? s'enquerra Sinbad.

-Chut ! Tais-toi et allonge toi, lui dit Kouen en grimpant entre ses jambes et en le poussant sur le dos.

* * *

_Oui, non, je sais. Ce texte est des plus bizarres. Mais ... c'est pas ma faute. "w" C'est celle de mon imagination qui carbure sans restriction pendant mon sommeil.  
Il y aura deux autres textes comme celui-ci. Je veux dire, complètement sans queue ni tête._


	2. Le mec parfait

Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé ! Je prends mon courage à demain et j'embrasse le mec parfait ! … Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis depuis presque deux mois mais c'est pratiquement impossible. Je suis folle de lui, complètement dingue, il est encré au plus profond de mon cœur. Alors, oui, aujourd'hui, je vais embrasser mon amour, le mec parfait, mon petit copain actuel.

C'est d'un pas décidé que je me dirige vers l'arrière du lycée, sur les plateaux sportifs, le matin avant huit heures je sais qu'on y sera tranquille. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, je sais qu'il m'a vu entrer dans le lycée et qu'il me suit depuis que j'ai passé le portail. Je bifurque au coin du dernier bâtiment et je m'arrête une fois sur le plateau sportif. En me retournant, je le savais, il est à peine à quelques mètres de moi. Il semble attendre. Enfin ! Doit-il se dire. Il s'impatiente et je le sais.

Je m'avance vers lui et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour ne seulement qu'atteindre sa barbichette. Il se baisse et referme ses bras autour de ma taille qu'il sert amoureusement. Depuis deux mois qu'on est ensemble, je n'ai jamais voulu l'embrasser. Du moins, j'avais trop peur et j'étais trop timide. Mais aujourd'hui, au diable ma timidité, j'aime mon mec du plus profond de mon cœur ! Alors … j'espère que mon réveil ne va pas sonner … Presque, je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je me redresse, il s'abaisse et … un piano discordant me fait ouvrir les yeux sur la semi-obscurité de ma chambre.

De rage, j'envoie mon téléphone contre le mur et replonge fissa sous mes couettes. Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je reprenne mon rêve !

Quand je rouvre mes yeux, je suis de nouveau sur les plateaux sportifs mais le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et je suis seule. Dépité je retourne dans la cours. En passant devant la fontaine du lycée je l'aperçois avec une autre dans les bras. Je m'avance, il me regarde avec colère et déception. Je lui retourne un regard de possession, il ne devrait pas avoir une autre fille que moi dans les bras.

-Tu t'es encore une fois défilé. Aujourd'hui j'en ai marre.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, Kouen.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il se leva du banc devant la fontaine et qu'il partie en compagnie de cette greluche qu'il avait entre les bras.

Je me redresse dans mon lit et je me lève pour aller récupérer mon téléphone. Avec agacement, je constate qu'il n'a rien.

-A cause de toi j'ai loupé le plus beau baiser de ma vie !

* * *

_Voila ! C'est tordu mais c'est ainsi que je l'ai vu. Et encore!, je vous l'ais simplifié ce rêve car à la base la fille ( que je suivais depuis un point de vue interne et qui était moi sans l'être ) devait être contre l'empire Ko dirigé par les nazis et devait porter la combi' de Zéro/Lelouch de Code Geass ... . Et bien sûr, dans tout ça, elle avait encore le temps de chanter sur scène ... Non, je n'ai pas chassé le dragon avant d'aller dormir._


End file.
